Home is Where the Heart is
by pink-chief
Summary: Why is Gokudera always wanting to go to Tsuna's house, when he's going out with Yamamoto? 8059, shonen ai


It is always like this. Everyday. Every single day, it never ends. Yamamoto was getting mad, it was so frequent.

Here's how things go:

"Hey, you guys wanna hang out?"

"Sure, where?"

Then it always ends with Gokudera wanting to go to Tsuna's house. It's always Tsuna's house. Yamamoto always tried to insist that his house was always open. Gokudera NEVER wanted to go to his house, nor his own; only Tsuna's...

For the love of God, they were going out! Shouldn't Gokudera _want_ to go to his house? At least just a little? Or try to hide that he doesn't want to go to his house? No.

Today, Yamamoto was going to talk to Gokudera about it, for sure! He nodded as he approached Gokudera's apartment door.

He sighed, stopping in front of it, knocking. He waited a few moments before he heard Gokudera approach the door, throwing it open, "What?"

Yamamoto smiled, "Hi, Gokudera! Can I come in?" He tilted his head, slightly.

Gokudera shuffled for a moment, before deciding to let him in, "F-fine..." He moved to let Yamamoto in, before shutting the door, leading him over to the couch.

As Yamamoto sat down, he asked, "So...Why do you hate my house so much?" He looked up.

"..." Gokudera was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you never want to go to my house. I'm sure it doesn't have anything to do with you hating me, or anything like having a thing for Tsuna, right?" He eyed him.

"Wha-Wait..." Gokudera looks down, "You really think that..?" He looked at him.

Yamamoto nodded slightly, "Well, I don't really see why else?"

Gokudera frowned, "Oh, am I really that bad? Then, why the fuck would you date me, huh? Why would I date someone I 'hate,' anyway?" Gokudera snapped slightly.

"...So you wanna break up, Gokudera?" Yamamoto said, seriously.

"Yeah! Sure! Why the fuck not!" Gokudera growled, "Apparently you know me better than anyone!" He stormed out of Yamamoto's room, down the stairs, and out the door.

The next day, Yamamoto was with Tsuna, and Gokudera had just met up with them, everyone acting like nothing had happened, when Tsuna suggested they hang out, together.

Of course, Gokudera still wanted to go to Tsuna's. 'Typical,' Yamamoto thought bitterly.

When they got there, they all gathered in Tsuna's room, getting their homework out, Gokudera's being already done. "Ah, Juudaime, do you mind if I excuse myself?" Gokudera asked, saying he needed to use the restroom.

After he left, Yamamoto and Tsuna tried to figure out a problem that only Gokudera knew how to do. After a bit, they realized that Gokudera had been taking awhile, and went to make sure he was all right. When they noticed that he wasn't in the upstairs bathroom, they headed downstairs, but stopped when they heard his voice, echoing from the kitchen.

They listened in, to find him talking to Nana, who was responding loud enough to hear.

"What did he think?" She asked.

"...he thought I hated him," Gokudera responded, followed by a slightly quieter tone, in which they couldn't make out all of.

Tsuna said he was going to just go on back up, but Yamamoto said he wanted to try to find out what they were talking about, and to leave him to his snooping. As he edged closer, he was able to look in on the conversation, and saw Nana had been sitting across from Gokudera, and had gotten up, walking over, hugging the silver.

That was when it had hit him.

All those times Gokudera had wanted to come here. It was wasn't for Tsuna, at all. It was for Nana!

And it all made sense, now. Back when they were stuck in the future, Reborn had said that he wasn't able to have the motherly figure that Nana emitted around the house.

And he had just screwed it up with Gokudera. Fuck!

After they left Tsuna's, he tried to walk home with Gokudera, managing at a safe distance, ten feet behind him.

"Quit following me!" Gokudera snapped, turning to him, stopping.

Yamamoto stopped, as well, "I wanted to apologize, Gokudera..."

Gokudera growled, "For what?"

"For thinking you hated me...I should have asked why you always wanted to go to Tsuna's.."

Gokudera huffed, turning back, running home, leaving Yamamoto to stare after him.

"G-Gokudera...?"

He tried to catch up, but the smaller of the two was able to get ahead with the head start. He chased him all the way back to the apartment, before getting the door slammed into his face.

He banged on it, "Gokudera, please talk to me!"

The door swung open, and emerald eyes glared him down, "What?"

"I-I..." Yamamoto looked down, before looking back up, apologetically, "I'm sorry I hurt you...I never want to do that, again..."

Gokudera stood, frozen, before his eyes softened, "Che...stupid Baseball Idiot..." He motioned for Yamamoto to come in, not saying a word, smiling because he couldn't hide it.

Yamamoto smiled brightly, thanking him, as he entered Gokudera's home.

What was that saying, again?

...Home is where the heart is...

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahaha~~~ Finally have this finished~~...sorry for the cheesy ending :P I really don't mean to offend by such sap~~ -sobs- M-maybe I shouldn't publish this ;3; Ah, but if I don't, then I won't get told off like I deserve to for such crap...I-I'M SORRY! -leaves and goes and hides-<strong>

**R&R**

**~Talim**


End file.
